1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device for processing color video data, and a method of controlling the display device.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been known a display device (a projection display device) provided with liquid crystal panels for modulating light beams of red (R), green (G), and blue (B), and for combining and then projecting the light beams thus modulated by these liquid crystal panels (see, e.g., JP-A-2006-72231). The display device of this kind performs a variety of processes on a color video signal (color video data) input therein to generate image data of the respective colors, and then drives the liquid crystal panels based on the image data thus generated.
Here, in the display device described above, it is assumed to dispose signal processing circuits each having a function of executing a process based on a video signal for the respective colors. By adopting such a configuration, it is expected that the processing load of each of the signal processing circuits is reduced to increase the processing efficiency, and that the necessity of increase in performance of each of the signal processing circuits is suppressed. In this case, if it is possible to reduce the amount of data input to the signal processing circuits of the respective colors, it becomes possible to achieve improvement in communication efficiency in a bus related to the input of each of the signal processing circuits, improvement in processing efficiency in each of the signal processing circuits, and so on.